


Love Lost

by kalendral99



Series: Love Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalendral99/pseuds/kalendral99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry delivers a letter. Part One of my Love series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Lost

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever crossover and I am a little leery of posting it. I've had great response from my other story and hope that this too is welcomed.

Love Lost

Harry stepped out of the elevator and glanced around. There were a few people walking about but his eyes were drawn to a dark haired woman sitting at the nearest desk. She had dark brown eyes that showed more sadness and angst than his, at least lately. He stepped up and smiled as she noticed him.

"Hello, I'm looking for Agent Gibbs."

"He is up with the director at the moment, Mr…"

"Potter, please call me Harry. I was 'Mr. Potter' too much in school."

Just then a man came over, practically invading his personal space.

"And who do we have here?"

The woman turned to him, "Harry Potter. I am Ziva David and this is Anthony DiNozzo. Harry is waiting for Gibbs." 

"Anything that requires the team?" Tony asked.

"Team?" Harry asked.

"Guess not then. So then why are you here to see our esteemed leader?"

"It's private and personal." Harry said, not wanting some muggle to get too curious.

A door slammed upstairs and Gibbs came storming down. He noticed Harry and came his way.  
"Can I help you?"

"My name is Harry Potter and I've come at the request of my father. He gave me something for you to see."

"And he can't because..."

"My father died fifteen years ago, sir." Harry said.

Gibbs gave the kid a once over then gestured to the elevator, "Follow me."

The two entered the elevator and it started down. Midway down Gibbs stopped it with a flip of a switch.

"So…"

Harry pulled out a parchment from within his coat and handed it over. "From what his letter to me said you two knew each other."

Gibbs took the paper and gave the boy a curious look. He glanced down and noticed a wax seal holding the envelope closed. Breaking the seal he opened it and pulled out the yellow parchment and unfolded the letter.

~Jethro,

I know that you do not remember me right now and you are probably thinking that this is one big scam. I want you to know that what I'm about to tell you now is the complete truth. My name is James Allen Potter and we met very briefly in the fall of '79. You were just a Gunny Sargent then and you had been out at bars with your mates.

I was sitting at the bar when I noticed you. To tell you the truth I was a little scared when I first approached you. I knew right away that you were the one. For almost the whole night I tried to get you alone to talk. It was almost closing time when you took me to your car. I think you laughed when I'd told you that I'd never ridden in a car.

Now is going to be the point where you'll either throw this away or finish reading. I suggest you keep reading.

First off I'm not a normal human, I am a wizard. Besides that I also have fae blood. Sounds crazy I know but please just keep reading, Jethro.~

Gibbs looked up from the letter, "Do you know what is written on this?"

Harry shook his head, "No, it was delivered to me unopened and sealed just hours after my sixteenth birthday. Dad left me my own letter. Just keep reading, it will all make sense after."

Gibbs stared at Harry until he was sure the boy wasn't lying. He then went back to reading the letter.

~I had revealed all of this to you that night; wizards, fae and the fact that you, a non wizard, was my mate. Crazy huh? I thought so too. I told you that I would die unless we consummated the bond. Now don't say that word again, gay. Wizards hate that word unless you are referring to being happy. There are no 'gay' wizards. It's all about our match, or in my case, mate.

You were hesitant at first and I let you think things through for a few days. When I came back you said that you'd understood and were willing to try.

I just want to tell you Jethro that those three days were the best in my life. Even meeting my best mate, Sirius, paled in comparison. It was a glorious three days, but in the end reality had to rear its ugly head.

Sirius came and I had to return home. Oh how I wished that things had been different then. Who knows what would have happened. I had to leave and you were returning to the Americas. I knew that Siri shouldn't have blurted things out in front of you, but he was anxious to return to England.

I'm so sorry Jethro, but I had to obliviate you and remove all memory of our meeting. Siri says that it was for the best, but even as I write this I'm not so sure that was a great idea. But I did and we both went our separate ways with you thinking you just had a long night at the bars.

Now I bet you are wondering why we erased your memory? That is both simple and hard to explain. The whole thing ends with Voldemort. He is the wizarding worlds Hitler. And his targets? Muggles and Muggleborns.

Muggles are non-magic people, like you. Muggleborns are witches and wizards born to muggle parents. My friend Lily Evans is muggleborn.

Now to a part I never revealed to you before. You remember that I told you that I'm fae right, well one thing about that was I am able to get pregnant.~

Gibbs jerked his head up and looked at Harry. He was trying to wrap his mind around all of this. Harry smiled and gestured back to the letter.

~Yes Jethro I did get pregnant after we'd been together. Shortly after Sirius and I returned to England our old school headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, told us of a prophecy about a child born at the end of the seventh month. I knew right away that it would be our child. No one knew I was pregnant except Sirius and Lily.

Now only four people knew that I was fae, Sirius, Lily, Remus and Dumbledore. I told Dumbledore that Lily was my mate and that she was pregnant instead of me.

There was a prophecy made; "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

Dumbledore had all those who fell into the category go into hiding. As I’m writing this our son sleeps quietly in his bassinet by my bed. He is such a beautiful boy and I pray to Merlin that he will grow into a strong and handsome man.

Since this letter was delivered to you I'm going to assume that I am dead, possibly along with Lily. I want you to have the chance to get to know our son. Please take good care of him.

All my love, James~

Just as Gibbs finished the letter memories assaulted him, memories of a man similar in looks to the boy before him. Memories of passion filled three days that were cut short too soon. He remembered now all the things James had originally told him.

Jethro fisted the parchment in his hand then turned to look at his son.

Harry gave him a smile and lunged forward and hugged the man. Jethro wrapped his arms around the too thin body.

"I've never had family before. I was raised by Lily's magic hating sister and basically treated like a servant."

Jethro held the boy tighter vowing to never let him go. He missed out on watching his daughter grow up but he promised to himself that he would not miss anymore of his son’s life.

End...

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you all think...
> 
> In hopes that I get a great response to this I'm working on a companions piece..
> 
> Thanks a bunch.. Kalendral


End file.
